02 January 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-01-02 ; Comments *Show is now complete. *File a is in AM, from the Box 400 tapes, and has been ripped out of order. Details in tracklisting below. *Files b and c are in FM quality. *File d is FM quality from the Gumtree Tapes and includes tracks not on files b or c. Tracks marked # *Mentions that one of his resolutions is to enjoy himself more in 1985, but has made a great start by having earache. *Has been told by John Walters to mention that he has won the Sounds DJ poll. Thanks people who voted for him. *Says he very nearly saw Frank Chickens at Hull University before Christmas but kept on getting hemmed in by people “called Hartley asking what is Morrissey really like” that he didn’t get a chance to listen to them, eventually leaving “in a temper and a small car.” *Triffids track is from an Australian compilation of radio sessions brought back for Peel from Down Under by Johnny Beerling (head of Radio One, 1985-93). Peel mentions that Walters has told him the Triffids are on the cover of that week's NME. On a related note, Peel also plays a single by The Apartments that was released on the same Australian label as early Triffids records. *Ends show with “I Am A Lonesome Fugitive”, which he says he always has to sing to his children when they are going anywhere. The song was later included in posthumous John Peel – A Tribute double CD. *News: Ian Botham out on bail after being arrested on suspicion of drug possession. Sessions *Juggernauts #1 First broadcast of only session. Recorded 1984-12-122. No known commercial release. *Onward International #2 Repeat of session first broadcast on 28 November 1984. Recorded 1984-11-20. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *start of show on File b *Nomads: Stranger Blues *Nero And The Gladiators: In The Hall Of The Mountain King (7" - The Trek To Rome / In The Hall Of The Mountain King) Decca 45-F.11367 *Sorry: Where Were You? (album - Imaginary Friends) Radiobeat RB004 *Onwards International: Kalix Bento (session) *Scars: All About You *Michael Palmer: Show Me Your Company (12") Bema *'File a (part 2) '''continues here after first part Triffids track below *Juggernauts: Mystery Train (session) *Body Of People: Enough Is Enough (single) TURC *The Word: Wide Awake (12” single) *Buzzcocks: I Don’t Mind (single, 1978) United Artists *Three Johns: The Devil’s Music (LP – Atom Drum Bop) Abstract Sounds *Onward International: Onward International Calypso (session) *Frank Chickens: We Are Frank Chickens (LP – We Are Frank Chickens Kaz *'File b''' ends and 'File c '''starts here *Juggernauts: The Body Of The Kirk (session) *Katy Love & The Four Shades Of Black: It Hurts So Good (LP – Cry, Cry, Crying) Kent *Apartments: All You Wanted (single) Hot *Swamp Rats: Psycho (LP – Back From The Grave, Vol 1) Crypt *Johnny Osbourne: In The Area *Sam Dees: Just Out Of My Reach *'File a (part 1) 'begins during above track *Onward International: Lagrimas (session) *Stark Raving Mad: Choice (12” single – Mx) Slob # *Test Department: Kick To Kill (LP – Beating The Retreat) Some Bizarre # *Juggernauts: One Thousandth Part (session) *Dr. Calculus: Programme 7 (12” single) 10 Records *Honey Cone: While You’re Out Looking For Sugar (LP – Girls It Ain’t Easy) HDH # *'File c 'ends *Primevals: Have Some Fun (LP – Eternal Hotfire) New Rose *Onward International: Ponteio (session) *Nitzer Ebb: Isn’t It Funny How Your Body Works (12” EP) Power Of Voice Communications # *Ernest Wilson: Why Oh Why # *Juggernauts: Made My First Million (session) # *Triffids: My Baby Thinks She’s A Train (LP – Live At The Wireless) ABC Music # *'File a (part 1) 'cuts out, and flips to first Juggernauts track. *'File a (part 3) '''starts here *Triffids: My Baby Thinks She’s A Train (LP – Live At The Wireless) ABC Music *Rod Buchanan: I Am A Lonesome Fugitive # (midnight news) File ;Name *a) 1985-01-02 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (incomplete) *b) Juggernauts / Onward International *c) THE PEEL SESSIONS: The Inspiration behind patestapes. *d) John Peel 1985-01-02 gw ;Length *1:42:53 *0:46:27 *0:43:01 *0:24:13 ;Other *File a) created from T336, T337 and T338 of 400 Box but T336 and T337 are in reverse order. ;Available * a) Mooo * b) Soundcloud * c) Soundcloud * d) Mooo Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:Pates Tapes Category:Scottish Gumtree Tapes